


Hellbound

by stubborn_love



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_love/pseuds/stubborn_love
Summary: Billy and Steve both know how bad the consequences could get if anyone caught them. It was the 1980's in a small town in Indiana, but that didn't stop them. They knew it was wrong, but they couldn't keep away. They both seemed to have a death wish, apparently. How could it be so wrong if it felt so goddamn right?





	1. Susan

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you continue on.  
> While there are dark themes I promise a happy ending.  
> I know Steve is actually like an inch taller than Billy, but what the fuck ever lmao.  
> 

The first time they get caught, it’s by Susan Hargrove. Billy could’ve sworn they were safe. His dad had fucked off for a couple days, and usually when that happens he’s gone for at least a week. Which meant Susan would pick up extra shifts at work, and Billy would drop Max off with her weird friends at the arcade for a couple hours before either of their parents knew he left her unchaperoned. 

Billy would call Steve at his house and tell him to get his ass over to his house before he changes his mind. Billy would never really change his mind about fucking Steve though, who in their right mind would? Steve would show up within the hour though. Billy made him park down the street, just in case anyone happened to drive by. 

It had been a secret for months now, just after the Snowball or whatever the fuck it was called happened. He had apologized to Steve, and Lucas, and Max, hell he started kissing everyone’s ass all because Steve Harrington had Billy wrapped around his finger. Their friendship was a secret just like their relationship was. It wasn’t anybody else’s business but their own in the first place.

But that changed when Susan came home one afternoon in March. 

Billy had Steve spread out on the bed, legs loosely wrapped around Billy’s hips as a soft smirk curved on his lips.

“What are you staring at, Hargrove?”

“Not you’re ugly face, that’s for sure.”

Steve let out a quiet laugh as he rolled his eyes. 

“You have your fingers up my ass right now, I don’t think you can say that in this situation.”

Billy chuckled as he bent forward ghosting his lips against Steve’s as he crooked his fingers against his prostate emitting a soft whine from the boy beneath him. 

“Guess you are kinda pretty when ya moan.”

Steve let out a breathless laugh as his hips rolled. 

“Just get the fuck in me.”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, princess.”

“I’m literally naked you neanderthal.”

Billy offered a wicked grin before replacing his fingers with his cock letting out a soft groan as warmth surrounded him.  

“Oh I love it when you talk dirty.” 

As Steve tightened his legs around the taller boy’s waist, any other thoughts in his mind disappeared and focused on the boy below him. 

Billy couldn’t tell you how long they had been wrapped up in each other when Susan opened the door. And he couldn’t tell you how he managed to forget to lock the damn door. Sometimes Billy was dumb. How both boys didn’t hear the door was beyond them. 

“Billy, I’ve been calling you for five minutes-”

It was almost comical as both boys froze, Billy pulled out of Steve as fast as possible, scrambling from the bed and grabbing his briefs from the floor and tugging them on. Steve reached for the sheet that had fallen off of them at some point in the afternoon pulling it to his chest as his face glowed with embarrassment. His briefs had been thrown off somewhere else in the room, and Billy wasn’t actually positive where they had landed. 

When Billy met her gaze he took a deep breath. His heart felt like it was moments away from falling right out of his ass. The scene was all too familiar to him. From behind he heard the rustling of sheets, followed by the distant sound of Steve pulling on his briefs and jeans, and buckling his belt. Billy glanced down and noticed the other boys shirt at Susan’s feet.  

It was Susan who broke the silence. 

“I’ll give you five minutes to get dressed and be downstairs,” her eyes trailed to Steve then, “and I expect him to be gone.”

Both boys nodded quickly. Once Susan had walked away Billy closed his eyes. He could feel his own hands shake, and he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shrugging Steve off Billy snatched Steve’s shirt off the floor tossing it at the boy before finding the rest of his own clothing. 

“Hey-”

“I can’t right now, Harrington,” when he finally turned his eyes onto him Billy sighed when he saw the look of hurt on his face. “I’ll call you later tonight when everyone’s sleeping, or I’ll see you at school. Okay?”

Steve nodded as he tugged on his shoes and grabbed his keys not meeting Billy’s eyes. Billy moved in closer, and he cupped flushed cheeks in his hands before pressing their lips together softly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel whatever you’re feeling right now. I’m just a little freaked out. I forgot to lock the door, and I should’ve just come to your place instead. The arcade is just closer to here just in case I have to get to Max fast, or you have to get to all your weird kids that you love so much,” when he saw Steve’s vague smile he knew he said something right. “But I have to get downstairs and you have to get out the door before Susan drags us down herself.”

“She’s not going to do anything is she? Or should I be worried about you? And don’t lie to me either, Billy. I’m not an idiot.”

Billy pinched his cheeks before dropping his hands. 

“I promise you there’s nothing to worry about.” 

If Steve didn’t believe him he didn’t say. After holding one another’s gaze for a minute Steve looked away and grabbed his keys. 

“See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah.”

Once he heard Steve close the front door Billy let out a rough sigh dropping his back against the wall. He knew he needed go downstairs, but he really didn’t feel like hearing what Susan had to say. While he didn’t hate her like he once did, they were still nowhere close to loving each other. Billy decided it was better late than never to face the music, and trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Susan was already sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee cupped in two hands. 

“I should be getting onto you for leaving Max somewhere on her own, but I have a feeling she’s still with those boys at the arcade where I saw her on my way home. I thought it was a little odd that while she was there I didn’t see your car anywhere. And when I got home I was surprised to see your car in the driveway. I tried calling for you for a few minutes, and wasn’t really paying attention to the noise when I opened your bedroom door. I guess it’s a good thing that you didn’t have Max home. You two weren’t exactly being quiet. Have a seat, Billy.”

Billy pulled out the chair from across the table plopping into it without effort. When Susan slid a mug across the table he arched a brow before wrapping his hands around it keeping his eyes glued to the wood of the table. He needed to say something, but he really couldn’t figure out what. He did have a feeling however, that he knew where this conversation was going. 

“You’re lucky it was me who caught you this time instead of your father, Billy. I might have been able to protect you last time, but this time I won’t be able to.”

Billy finally turned his eyes on the older woman, and the concern on her face was obvious. His throat felt dry as he sat there, and a sip of coffee wasn’t going to help him. When he didn’t say anything Susan sighed. 

“Do you not remember what happened last time? Or do I have to remind you why we even moved here in the first place? You’re lucky he didn’t kill you the first time he found out, I don’t think I can stop him if he finds out again.”

He knew she was right. If his father were to catch him with Steve, he could only imagine what would happen this time. He got lucky when they lived in California. His dad just beat the shit out of him and let the other kid go with a couple bruises and a black eye, but this time, surely his dad wouldn’t be so kind. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have even invited him over in the first place. It was stupid of me, I know. He’s been here a few times and I guess it just felt safe today. Clearly it wasn’t. It won’t happen again.”

Susan pinched her thumb and index finger at the bridge of her nose as she sighed. 

“I just don’t want to see what would happen if your father was the one to catch you. That’s all. I don’t care about who you like, or do, or anything like that. And you know that. I just don’t want to see you hurt, or worse. And what about that boy? Think about what would happen if you all were caught by your dad. I don’t think he would be so forgiving this time.”

“The only reason he was forgiving last time was because you and Max came home early, and Max got in the way.”

Susan nodded as she stood. “Believe me, I’m very well aware. I don’t think there’s anything I can do now to try and make him a better man. I’ve tried.”

Billy had to resist rolling his eyes. “I highly doubt you’re the first woman that’s tried to change him.” He wasn’t trying to be an asshole, and they both knew he was right.

“Why don’t you go ahead and get Max before he gets home? That way if he shows up while you’re gone he’ll think you’ve been together since school let out.”

Billy pushed himself out from the table and walked to the sink to pour out his coffee. 

“So you’re not going to tell anyone right? Not even your little gossip group that meets every week?”

“It’s called a book group, Billy. I won’t tell a soul.”

And for once, Billy trusted her. 


	2. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the kids catch them it's a little weird, actually, it's really weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm not very proud of this chapter, but I'm trying to get myself back in the groove of things. Thank you all for the love I got on the first chapter though.  
> Enjoy!

When the kids catch them, it’s a little weird. Okay, it’s really weird actually. 

Billy had planned on dropping Max off at the arcade, but Steve just so happened to be there with Dustin playing one of their weird ass games. So he may or may have not decided to stay. Billy tried not to look in Steve’s direction, but it was kind of hard. You know, since Billy was basically in love with the fucking guy. 

But that was neither here nor there at the moment. 

Billy had made himself comfortable at a table in the corner of the arcade, away from everyone and away from Steve. Billy liked to be alone most of the time, unless it was just he and Steve alone in Steve’s room. 

Speaking of which, Billy hadn’t been over boy in a few days, and his hands were itching to get a hold of the other boy. It was gross really, how lovesick Billy had let himself become these days because of some other guy. 

He was watching a quarter spin around repeatedly when Max dropped into the chair across from him. 

“Steve wants to know if you wanted to go to the diner across town. He’s taking everyone else, and I told him you would probably say no, but he said to ask you anyways,” she paused, “then he said he’ll kick your ass if you say no.”

Billy could feel the smirk that was curling onto his lips when Max added in that last sentence. Knowing Steve wouldn’t actually do anything that extreme was comical. Hell Steve was never the violent one in the first place. How Billy got so lucky he didn’t really know. 

“You really want to go to some diner with all your friends, drink milkshakes, and listen to those little weirdos talk about their Dungeon and Dragons shit? Do you even play that game?”

Max rest her chin in her hands and didn’t speak, she was just waiting for Billy to give in. Obviously, he was going to. Maybe he could even cop a seat next to Steve if he got lucky. Though he figured that Dustin kid Steve adored so much would plop his little curly haired ass down before Billy could. 

Finally, Billy gave a dramatic groan and glared at Max. 

“Fine, whatever we’ll go. But when I want to leave we’re leaving. And I’m not going to listen to you bitch about it.”

Max nodded quickly, a bright grin spreading across her face as she stood. 

“I still hate you, but you’re not that big of an asshole lately. So whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”

Billy rolled his eyes before flipping her off. Max flipped him off with the finger on both hands before she turned away to meet up with the rest of the group again. When he caught Steve already staring Billy flipped his finger one more time, but it was more teasing than what he gave his step-sister. He didn’t miss the curve of Steve’s lips when he turned away from Billy. 

* * *

 

Turns out giving Max a ride to the diner means he has to give Lucas a ride too. It was a little awkward when they first got in the car, Billy may have apologized to the kid, but it was obvious he was far from being forgiven. Not that there was anything he could do about it anymore. What was he supposed to do, get on his knees and cry? Hell no.

Billy was currently distracted by Steve himself, who had his hands on his hips and was talking seriously with Dustin. He was waiting for Steve to at least get in his own car so they could actually get to the diner, but apparently whatever Steve was saying to Dustin was more important. Billy didn’t care what they were saying, he just couldn’t keep his eyes off the other boys ass. His jeans should be illegal to wear in public, the curve of his ass was just perfect enough to leave very little to the imagination. He could see a few girls ogling him themselves from a picnic table by the arcade, and he fought the urge to honk at them. It would be hilarious to watch them jump. When the two finally got into the car Billy backed out of his own spot and started driving towards the diner, he didn’t want to be the first one there. He hated when he was the one that had to talk to the host first. He was caught up in his own thoughts when he heard Lucas speak up to Max behind him. 

“Yesterday when we were all at Mike’s, Steve came by and he was upstairs with Nancy. He even ate dinner with everyone before he left.”

Billy curled his fingers around the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Even though Lucas wasn’t speaking directly to him, Billy wanted to ask so many questions. Why the hell were they so invested in Steve and Nancy anyways?

“I thought Nancy broke up with him on Halloween. Do you not remember hearing everyone talk about it? Kids in our grade have older siblings that they hear that stuff from.”

Lucas shrugged before looking out the window. 

“I dunno. Mike said Steve was still in love with Nancy, but Nancy is dating Jonathan now. At least that’s what Will said, and I’m pretty sure we caught them sucking face a couple weeks ago. But still, I think it’s weird that Steve was just over there all night. And Mrs. Wheeler loves Steve.”

Billy let out a soft growl before glaring at the boy in the rearview mirror.

“I get that all of you are obsessed with Steve, but Jesus Christ, let the guy have some space.”

He saw Max’s eyes widen and Lucas glared back at him before the other boy fell back against the seat with a shrug. 

“Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole people would like you too.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Good thing I’m not here for people to like me.”

Why the hell was Steve hanging out with Nancy again though? Steve never said anything about it the last time they hung out. And he didn’t answer any of Billy’s calls the night before. He had called him a few times too, once when he knew Steve would be home from basketball, a second time when a couple hours went by, and a third time right before he went to bed. They tried to talk at least every other day on the phone. Especially if they went a few days without hanging out. But now he knew Steve was over at the Wheelers hanging out with Nancy. Nancy who was pretty, smart, quiet, and gentle. She was everything Billy wasn’t, and Steve had been in love with her not too long ago. Sure, Billy was good at distracting people, but that didn’t mean he was ever anyone else first priority, hell he had never been anybody’s second priority. 

He tried not to let it bother him as they pulled into the diner, and once he parked Max and Lucas threw themselves out of the car to catch up with the rest of the group. Steve looked like he was waiting for Billy, who was taking his sweet time getting to the door. When Billy was close enough Steve offered him a grin, one that Billy didn’t return. 

“What’s wrong with you? I would’ve let Lucas ride with us, but El had Hopper drop her off and I can’t do laps or I’ll get in trouble.”

Billy brushed past the other boy shaking his head. 

“I don’t give a shit about giving a kid a ride. I just think it’s funny that I was actually allowing myself to get upset when you weren’t answering me last night. And then I find out you were with Nancy fucking Wheeler all day instead. You know the girl you were in fucking love with? But it’s fine, we’re just fucking right?”

He watched as Steve’s eyes grew twice in size, and before he could move any closer to the door he grabbed Billy by the wrist. 

“We aren’t doing this here, Billy. Jesus Christ. Someone could’ve heard you.”

Billy shrugged as he pulled the door open. 

“Don’t give a shit. How about we don’t do this anywhere? I’m done with this though, that’s for sure.” He brushed past Steve, not before giving his shoulder a somewhat harsh shove as he walked in.

Thankfully, the kids sat to where Steve and Billy would be sitting at opposite ends of the table. That was good enough for him, he didn’t even want to be here in the first place. Nancy could have Steve, he wasn’t fucking worth it anyways.

Billy was good at lying to himself. 

He made it a show to flirt with the waitress, knowing good and well he was gay the day he was born. But it was good enough to get a reaction out of Steve. Every time the waitress would walk away with flushed cheeks Billy would glance at Steve, who had his jaw set and one fist clenched against the edge of the table. Luckily enough, the kids were too caught up in their own conversation and arguments they didn’t waste their time paying attention to Billy and Steve. 

Billy might’ve gone a little overboard when it was time to order their milkshakes.

It was supposed to be harmless, when the waitress was about to walk away he asked her for a pen, scribbled down his number on a napkin, and slipped it into her front pocket with a smirk and wink. As she giggled, blushed, and walked away, Billy arched a brow when he saw Max glaring at him. 

“What?”

She rolled her eyes, “Can you not flirt with girls every time we go somewhere? It’s really gross, Billy.”

Billy tossed his shoulders running a hand through his hair. 

“Just mind your own damn business and quit complaining.”

When the waitress dropped everyone’s milkshakes off she let her hand linger on Billy’s shoulder a little longer than necessary. 

“I get off at ten if you’re still around sugar.”

Billy cocked a brow, and his reply was quickly interrupted when he heard a chair scrape across the ground followed by Steve standing up. 

“Sorry. I um, I’m just going to run to the bathroom. Stay away from my shake Dustin.”

He disappeared to the back quickly, not offering a second glance back at the table. Billy frowned momentarily before he glanced up at the waitress. 

“Probably not tonight sweetheart, I gotta get a couple of these rascals home. Maybe some other time.”

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” she left after that, humming softly to herself with Billy’s number tucked away into her pocket. 

Now Billy felt like the asshole.

He let a few minutes pass by before he stood from the table not offering an explanation to the kids, it’s not like they offered him a second look anyways. 

When he opened the bathroom door he looked around making sure it was just he and Steve before he locked the door behind him. Steve was standing at a urinal with his back to Billy, but somehow he knew it was Billy. 

“Why’d you lock the door, Hargrove? People might think you’re a queer.”  

“Oh fuck you, Steve. You can’t get all pissy when a waitress gives me her fucking number when you were with your ex fucking girlfriend all night.”

Steve scoffed as he tugged his pants back up, turning to face Billy with a fixed glare. 

“Well sorry I wasn’t there to answer all your calls last night, Billy. I wasn’t with her because we were hooking up, we were working on an english assignment together. And you would know that if you would’ve been at your locker after fifth period like usual. Nothing happened between us, I swear. And I only stayed for dinner because by the time we realized it had gotten so late her mom was already jumping at me to stay. I knew you’d be sleeping when I got home too, which is why I didn’t call when I got home. I didn’t want your dad answering me either.”

Of course, of course Billy felt like he was the asshole now. He knew better than to think Steve would do that. Even if Steve and Jonathan weren’t the best of friends, they had some weird understanding between each other. Billy would never understand this weird ass town. Finally, he looked back at Steve, clearing his throat with a little embarrassed chuckle. 

“You’re lucky I like you, you little prick. I don’t think I’ve ever apologized to someone so much,” he grinned a little at the other boy’s laugh and he stepped forward, crowding him against the wall with his hands on either side of Steve’s head. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions as soon as I heard you were with Nancy last night. I think I’m all wired because I haven’t gotten laid in a few days,”

Steve’s full lips quirked into a smirk. “Oh yeah? I thought it was easy for a guy like you to get some.”

Billy grinned. “See, there’s this guy, and for some reason he’s wormed his way under my fucking skin, and for some unknown reason I kinda have the hots for him. You might know him, had the nickname King Steve?” Steve seemed to think it was funny if his snort was anything to go by. 

“God I can’t stand you, Hargrove.”

Apparently, Steve wasted no time at all though, and he closed the space between the two pressing them firmly together. Billy tugged the shorter boy closer, curling a hand in the back of his hair as he nipped his lower lip, chuckling at the soft sound that pulled from Steve’s throat. 

“Oh my god my eyes! Make it stop, they’re bleeding!” 

It was Steve who pulled away this time, eyes wide when he saw Dustin, Max, and Will standing at the door, both boys covering their eyes and making gagging noises, with Mike, Lucas, and El behind them, though he didn’t miss the smirk on Max’s lips. 

“Billy I thought you locked the damn door.”

“Oh bullshit Steve, you kissed me first.”

Max was the one who spoke first. “El learned how to pick locks, so maybe next time you all should, I don’t know, not make it so obvious.”

Billy turned to glare at Max, wanting to throttle her just because of the smug smirk on her lips. It was weird though, no one seemed shocked by the two. Sure they were being little shits and gagging, but they didn’t seem to care. In fact, something told him that Dustin already knew. The look on his face was almost guilty as he blurted out, 

“You guys owe me twenty bucks! Told you I saw Steve shoving his tongue down Billy’s throat last week when we saw his car in Billy’s driveway,”

The others groaned as they turned to leave, and Steve brushed past Billy to knock the curly haired boy upside the head. “Seriously you little shit? I protect you from monsters and this is how you repay me, you owe me a milkshake.”

Billy arched a brow as he followed behind, his eyes flicking to the other boys ass before he looked back at the two, grinning as he listened to them bicker. Sometimes life was just fucking weird, but he couldn’t find himself caring anymore.


	3. Nancy and Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how I feel 100% about this chapter, but I had another story idea brewing in my head and was honestly distracted the entire time I was writing.  
> So if you'd like to knock me out please do.

Nancy and Jonathan fucking annoyed him. They had gotten on his last damn nerve from the first day he heard either of them speak. Maybe he was just jealous that Steve had been in love with Nancy not so long ago, and the other boy had been sulking over Jonathan and Nancy getting together the first night Billy had kissed Steve. So maybe there was always going to be that hint of jealousy when he would see Nancy standing at Steve’s locker, pretending that she didn’t leave his heart in pieces on the bathroom floor, leaving Billy to pick up the shattered remains of a heart that didn’t deserve to be damaged. 

On this particular afternoon however, Nancy and Jonathan had driven him to the thought of homicide. Steve and Billy had decided to sneak off during lunch hour, and hide underneath the bleachers by the soccer field, no one came to the soccer fields unless it was the team, but on this day whatever higher power existed in this world was out to give Billy the world’s strongest case of sexual frustration. Not even twenty seconds after Steve had gotten down on his knees and wrapped his lips around Billy’s cock he heard the voices of none other than Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers. 

“I swear I saw them walk out here, Jonathan. Steve basically ran once the bell rang, and Billy was right on his heels.”

Billy let out a quiet groan as he watched Steve’s eyes widen, quickly pulling away from Billy and brushing off his jeans, giving Billy a heated look when the blonde rolled his eyes. 

“Chill, Harrington, I’m pulling my damn pants up.”

He couldn’t help but to grin when Steve pressed a soft kiss to his lips, with promises of finishing later. 

As the two emerged from underneath the bleachers Steve jogged ahead of the other boy, tossing his arms over Nancy and Jonathan. 

“You two stalkin’ me now or something? I thought we moved passed that Byers.” 

Billy cocked a brow in confusion as he watched Byers ears turn red even as he chuckled. The other two have yet to spot him somehow, but Steve always seemed to draw the most attention to himself. 

“Wasn’t me, actually, Nance insisted we hunt you down, said Billy Hargrove followed you out here, and I guess she was a little worried.”

Billy cleared his throat them, smirking as he watched the couple jump in surprise. 

“When did you turn into such super sleuths? Don’t think Stevie boy can take care of himself?”

Nancy turned her glare onto Billy then, a frown pursed on her lips as she shook her head. 

“That’s not what it is at all. I know Steve is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It’s you I don’t trust.”

Steve tossed his arms in the air before planting his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed as he looked between the two. 

“Sure yeah, let’s talk about Steve like he’s not right fucking here. Assholes.”

Billy couldn’t stop the little smirk that quirked on his lips when Steve smacked Jonathan in the back of the head for laughing. 

Nancy, the tightass Billy thought she was, found nothing humorous apparently. 

“What are you two doing out here anyways? It’s not like you play soccer, and last I checked, the football bleachers was where everyone went for their lunch break smoke.”

Jesus Christ, was the girl really that dense, why else would two teenagers sneak off to an empty playfield in the middle of the day? Then again, he wasn’t all that shocked, it wasn’t like Hawkins, Indiana was the middle ground for gay teenagers parading around on a daily basis. 

It was Jonathan who caught onto the memo before Nancy however, and Billy saw the exact moment it happened, because Byers eyes widened to the size of the moon and his lips parted in surprise. Billy was sure his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline too, the kid looked like a fucking Claymation right about now. Billy couldn’t help but to open his big ass mouth when he took in the expression. 

“You wanna share with the class what you learned, Byers? Or are you going to let your girlfriend have an aneurysm trying to figure out why pretty boy is out here with such a fuck up?”

Steve turned his glare onto Billy this time, hands still perched on his hips. The kid might as well have a dish towel thrown over his shoulder to complete his pissed off mom look.

“Seriously, Billy? Do you have to be such a jackass all the time?”

Billy just shrugged as he grabbed a cigarette and dropping it into his mouth. If they were all just going to stand here like a bunch of idiots with their dicks in their hands he was going to at least have a smoke. 

Luckily for them all, Nancy seemed to put two and two together shortly after, if anything by the little intake of breath she did had anything to do with it. 

“Are you trying to say that you’ve been hooking up with the guy that literally beat the shit out of you not even a year ago? Am I the only one that remembers, because even the kids have stopped complaining about him.”

Steve huffed as he finally dropped his hands, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke. 

“It has nothing to do with forgetting, Nancy. We’ve moved passed it though.”

“When did this even happen? Why did this even happen, did he knock a screw loose in your head or something, Steve? You’re smarter than this.”

Steve frowned as he watched Nancy, shaking his head. Billy could care less about what the little princess said, her words meant absolutely nothing to them, Steve thought otherwise apparently. 

“I think you’ve made it pretty goddamn clear how smart you think I am, Nancy. I don’t need you telling me how stupid you think I am. You lost that right when we broke up. Don’t act like you care so much now.”

If there was anything Billy hated, it was watching Steve get upset. They had spent countless hours going over Steve’s math homework and college essays, and Billy knew how dumb the other boy felt when he didn’t understand things that seemed simple to Billy. So, Billy stepped forward and curled an arm around his elbow, tugging Steve into his side as he glared at Nancy, not missing the way she cowered into Jonathan, like he was going to hit her. As fucking if. 

“I don’t think you need to tell him how stupid you think he is, princess. Last time I checked he was old enough to make his own choices.”

Nancy opened and closed her mouth a few times before she turned on her heels and started stomping away. Jonathan stood there for a second, looking half scared and half stunned. Finally he just turned back to Steve and Billy,

“I should probably apologize since she won’t right,” his lips cocked into a little smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows lightly. “But I guess I’ll let the two of you get back to what you were doing.” 

And with that Jonathan turned around and walked away, a little chuckle falling from his lips. Steve and Billy were silent for a moment before Steve turned his eyes on the other boy, grinning slyly. 

“You don’t think I’m stupid?” 

Billy rolled his eyes and shoved the other boys shoulder, making his way back to the bleachers, not having to look back to know he was being followed. 

“You gonna finish what you started? Or am I gonna have to use my hand, pretty boy?”

That laugh that fell from Steve’s lips was definitely worth it. 


	4. Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-Out Point will never be looked at the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I cannot believe I took this long to be honest, class work just piles up and I just got the time to work on this.  
> I hope 3K words of these fools is a good enough apology. With some mild little smut thrown in.  
> All mistakes are my own, as this story is unbeta'd if you couldn't tell lmao.  
> Enjoy!

They should have known better. They really, really should have known better, but teenagers were ignorant. Billy blamed this one on Steve, this one was all the other boys fault. 

It had started off in English that morning, Steve had been sitting behind him the entire semester now, and some days he would tug on the back of Billy’s hair, poke the back of his neck with his pencil, and sometimes he would just kick the bottom of his chair repeatedly, just to see if it would piss him off. But today Steve seemed to have another idea. 

“We should go to Make-Out Point tonight.” 

Billy paused where he was writing his notes, turning around in his chair to glare at his boyfriend, whispering back sarcastically. 

“Really Steve? We only want a select few people to know about our relationship, but you want to go to Make-Out Point tonight, where literally everyone we fucking know loves to go. Good idea babe. Great fucking idea.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he picked at the eraser on the end of his pencil. “Okay first of all, quit being so rude. And second of all, it’s a Tuesday in February, who in the hell is going to be up there when it’s like ten degrees outside? No one, c’mon Billy. Please?”

Sometimes Billy just wanted to wipe the smug smile that seemed to pull on Steve’s lips when he knew he got what he wanted. Or to tell him no, just so he could watch Steve pout until Billy showed up at his house later telling him to get his pouting puppy ass downstairs before he changes his mind, but he knew he was too weak to tell Steve Harrington no. 

“Fine, but if there’s even one car there we’re turning around and going back to your place. Where it’ll be warm.” he couldn’t help but to smile when he saw the grin widen on Steve’s lips. 

“I’ll bring blankets so you won’t get cold babe, but I have a feeling it won’t be too hard to get warm.”

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes at the shitty joke, parting his lips to speak but getting interrupted by Mrs. Mills, who was glaring at both boys accusingly. 

“Mr. Hargrove, Mr. Harrington, anything you two would like to share with the class?”

Billy knew Steve’s cheeks were already bright red as he turned in his seat, offering a charming grin to the young teacher, who just kept her eyebrows raised in questioning. 

“Won’t happen again Mrs. Mills. Stevie boy was just helping me with a grammar issue.” 

The teacher dropped it after that, but Billy grinned when Steve started kicking his chair.

* * *

 

Billy waited until Neil was asleep to finally leave his room. He runs into Susan in the hallway, where she seemed to already be waiting, dangling his car keys on her middle and index finger. 

“And where exactly do you think you’re going? It’s past eleven, Billy. You know curfew is ten on school nights.”

Billy really had to fight himself to roll his eyes. She knew exactly where he was going, she was just being a pest. 

“Really Susan? Is your book club getting so boring that you’re waiting for me outside my bedroom door in case I decide to leave?” Susan rolled her eyes at that, but she didn’t disagree. Billy knew he was right on some level, which was a bit comical to him if he’s being completely honest. So after a good thirty seconds of silence he cleared his throat, holding his palms out. 

“Fine, I’m going to meet a friend, that you’ve met, and we’re going to work on English together. I know it’s late, but I promise to be back before the rest of the household is awake,” he paused, rolling his eyes at Susans pointed look. “And I’ll take Max anywhere she wants to go for the next week.”

Susan seemed pleased with the answer so she tossed the keys towards Billy, nodding to the kitchen. “Your father fell asleep in front of the television, so I would suggest sneaking out the back way.” Billy grinned a little before pressing a kiss to her cheek, something he had only done once or twice before. 

“I’m even going to buy you ice cream on my way home. Just for that.” 

He was grinning as he made his way to the kitchen, Susan’s quiet laugh filling his ears. Steve Harrington had made him soft, bastard. 

* * *

 

It was just a little before midnight when he pulled into Harringtons driveway, the other boy was already waiting for him. A couple blankets in his lap, bundled in a jacket, with his eyes closed and head leaning against the front door as he waited. Billy knew his parents weren’t home, so being the obnoxious asshole he was he honked as long as he possibly could, letting out a loud laugh when Steve jumped, eyes opening wide, and blankets falling to the ground. Billy rolled down his window, smirking as Steve glared. 

“Oh get your panties out of a bunch, pretty boy. I’ll make it up to you in about ten minutes.” 

Steve stayed quiet as he slipped into the car, throwing his blankets into the backseat and peeling off his jacket to toss it in the back. Billy’s lips pushed into a little frown as he watched the other boy, sliding a hand to curl around his thigh carefully. 

“Are you really mad at me about me honking the horn?” when Steve didn’t reply he huffed, leaning in to kiss his lips softly a few times. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do it again.”

When Steve started to giggle Billy pulled back, groaning a little when he realized what Steve was doing. 

“Oh fuck you, Harrington! I cannot believe I even pulled out the baby card for you!”

Steve leaned over the middle console and kissed his boyfriend lightly. 

“Guess I gotta make it up to you then. I just wanted to see if I could get you to pull the whole baby card.” he pinched his cheeks playfully before leaning back in his own seat. 

Billy rolled his eyes as he peeled out of the driveway, fighting back a smile when he felt Steve curl a hand around his knee. 

When they pulled into “Make-Out Point” he was relieved to see no one actually had the balls to be here tonight. Even if he had teased Steve about the place, Billy liked it out here. Sure, it was a horror movie cliche, but he knew it made Steve happy that they got to act like actual teenagers for once, so he dealt with it. He could see Steve practically bouncing with excitement in his seat, lips curled into his own little grin. Billy cocked a brow as he parked and turned off the car. 

“Out of all the things in life to get excited about Harrington, this is it?”   
Steve tossed his shoulders as he unbuckled, wasting no time climbing into the back seat and making himself comfortable. 

“Believe it or not I’ve never actually been up here before. My parents are gone all the time so there’s no use in coming up here.”

Billy nodded as he climbed into the backseat, pulling Steve closer, sliding his arms around his hips as he spoke. “Ohhh, so I’m taking your Make-Out Point virginity tonight huh? Sorry I forgot the candles and fancy dinner.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he kissed Billy, pulling the blonde haired boy over him as he laid back against the seat. 

“You’re such a dick, you know that right? Sometimes I can’t remember why I’m even dating you.”

“Because of my striking personality, obviously. And my devilishly handsome smile, don’t think I haven’t heard your mom on the phone with her friends when I’m over. I’m surprised she hasn’t made a move yet.”

Steve groaned as he pushed at Billy’s chest, turning his nose at the comment. 

“You just ruined the mood. I need to bleach my brain because you’re such a pervert.”

Billy rolled his eyes as he slid his hands underneath Steve’s shirt, trailing his fingertips along his sides teasingly as his lips brushed along his jaw and neck. “But you like it when I perv on you. And don’t act like I didn’t catch you checking out my ass in the showers last week. People might start to think you’ve got a little crush.”

Steve let out a laugh, that was closely followed by a moan when Billy bit at the skin of his neck. “Right, and don’t think I didn’t see you watching my ass during basketball practice the other day. You’re not very subtle.” 

Billy grinned a little as he shrugged, pulling at Steve’s shirt until it was over the boys head, tossing it onto the floor below them. It was almost instant, the way Steve’s nipples hardened as the cold air in the car hit them. Billy leaned down, flicking his tongue across one hardened bud with ease, not missing the quiet whimpered “Fuck,” that slipped from his boyfriends lips. 

“Ever think about getting those pierced, pretty boy? They’re so sensitive now, imagine what it would be like after they were healed,” he groaned at the thought, using his thumb to tease the nipple he didn’t have his tongue curled around.

Steve squirmed beneath him, curling his fingers into the back of his boyfriends hair as he shuddered. “They take almost six months, or even a whole year to heal, believe me, I’ve asked,” Steve ground his hips into Billy’s erection already evident in his jeans. “Could you imagine not being able to touch these for six months or more? I don’t think you could do it.”

Billy grinned at that, pushing himself up to unbutton Steve’s jeans, peeling them off his legs slowly, letting them fall behind his back as he nodded in agreement. “You’re right. God that would be horrible, but they’d be hot,” he let out a little growl as he met his boyfriends lustful gaze. “So fucking hot.” he spread Steve’s legs the best he could in the little backseat, huffing a little when he only got so far. “We need a fucking van to make this work, and there’s no way in hell I’m getting a van just to have sex with you.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as he sat up, unbuttoning Billy’s shirt as he trailed his lips along his jaw. “You act like I’m not flexible.”

Billy chuckled softly as he pushed Steve back down, peppering kisses down his chest and stomach, pushing the boys briefs down and tossing them into the passenger seat. “Yeah you’re flexible, I’m not. We’ve tried that shit with my ankles behind my head, never again.” 

Steve pouted before laughing. “You could always do yoga with my mom and I on Sundays when they’re actually home. I’m sure she’d love to see you in one of those outfits.”

Billy groaned as he trailed his lips along the length of his boyfriends cock, glancing at him from between his legs. “Please refrain from speaking of your mother when I’m about to suck her son’s cock. It’s impolite, Steve.” 

The brown haired boy huffed before getting comfortable, resting his palms against his boyfriends shoulders. “Fine, we can do yoga Sunday, naked. So don’t bring clothes.”

Billy chuckled as his tongue flicks at the slit of Steve’s head, listening to his little whimpers. “I’d say there’s not much yoga that would get done.”

Steve didn’t reply after that, maybe it was because Billy had wrapped his lips around his cock, almost taking his entire length in his mouth. His hands wrapped into his boyfriend's hair as he moaned, dropping his head against the window with a thud when Billy pinned his hips down, restraining him from moving. 

“Fucking hell Billy.”

Billy just smiled as he grazed his tounge along the prominent vein on the other boys cock, bobbing his head with practiced ease. 

Steve never lasted long during blow jobs, but who could blame him? Billy was talented with his tongue, and sometimes Steve had to hold himself back from actually coming too soon. Billy never cared of course, he took it as a compliment that his boyfriend was brought to the edge so quickly most of the time. He could always tell when he was close too. Steve’s thighs trembled as he gripped at Billy’s hair, trying to push his hips even more against his mouth. 

“Billy, fuck Billy I’m gonna cum.” 

Billy didn’t stop, but he did pull back, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he stroked Steve’s length, grinning when his entire body froze, followed by a loud moan as he came down Billy’s throat. He swallowed all Steve gave him, pulling away not soon after. Steve pulled Billy so they were face to face, kissing him with an almost bruising force. Billy laughed against the boys lips, letting Steve unbutton his jeans and slide a hand into his briefs, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing erection as best he could with the room they had. He let out a little grunt, dropping his head to press his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder, fucking himself into his boyfriends fist eagerly. It only took a little over a dozen strokes for him to cum, painting Steve’s stomach and chest. 

“Fuck.” 

Steve just grinned, cleaning his fingers with his tongue, and swiping some of Billy’s cum from his stomach to taste, laughing when he heard Billy groan. 

“You’ve been watchin’ too much porn.” 

They were startled by an obnoxious knock on the window, and both boys head shot up in usion. Billy pushed himself off Steve quickly, grabbing his shirt and trying to button it as quickly as possible. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, where’s your goddamn shirt?” 

Steve scowled as he sat up, reaching behind Billy as the boy climbed into the front seat. 

“Oh fuck you asshole, maybe you shouldn’t throw my shit around.”

The knocking happened twice more before Steve threw himself in the front seat, just as Billy rolled down the window, almost relieved when he realized who it was. 

Hopper already had his eyebrows raised, looking between Steve and Billy quickly before he spoke. 

“Care to tell me what the two of you are doing out here past town curfew? And it’s below freezing out?” 

He had his eyes on Steve mostly, Billy knew the two were well acquainted, Steve had talked about him from time to time. So he was just glad it was the chief and not one of his goon deputies. 

Steve had a nervous smile on his lips as he leaned over the console to meet Hopper’s gaze through the drive side window, his voice almost innocently sweet. “Would you believe me if I said we snuck out for some underage drinking, or maybe smoking some pot?”

Hopper let out an unimpressed grunt, before tapping at the hood of the car, cocking a brow at Steve as he spoke. “Alright, well then how about you both step out of the car, just to make sure I don’t have to call your parents.” Billy felt his blood run cold as Hopper stepped away, looking back at Steve after a moment, that’s when he realized their problem. 

“Steve, where the fuck are your pants?” 

Steve glanced at his lap like he didn’t realize, and he quickly snatched up his briefs and tugged them on, finding his jeans in the backseat. 

“You act like he doesn’t do this every night, I’m sure he’s seen worse.”

Billy grabbed his cigarettes from the dash along with his lighter. 

“Yeah well I’m sure he always catches a couple guys with their pants around their ankles acting like their getting high. Real smooth Stevie boy.” Billy slid out of the car and slammed the door, slipping a cigarette between his lips before lighting it, making his way to Hoppers car.

“You want me to say my ABC’s? Walk in a straight line? Jump up and down and not puke my guts up?”

Hopper just rolled his eyes, closing his own door before turning his attention onto Billy fully, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I know I might look like I was born yesterday, but I wasn’t. Don’t think this place wasn’t around when I was your age, and don’t think I don’t know Steve is scrambling to find his pants and trying to fix his hair. I’m not ignorant, I did the same thing with my girlfriends.”

Billy flushed as he glanced back at the car, almost rolling his eyes when he saw Steve trying to smooth down his hair, dumbass, the kid had more volume than he knew what to do with. Billy glanced back at Hopper, taking a drag from his cigarette before he spoke. 

“He’s not exactly my girlfriend, if you can’t tell.”

Hopper glanced back at Billy. “Boyfriend then?”

The boy just shrugged, and that was enough of an answer for the older man.  He broke the silence after a moment, concern laced in his voice. 

“Is he doing okay? No nightmares or anything?” 

There had been a time, once The Gate had been shut, that Steve would ring Hopper pass a reasonable hour, in hysterics and close to breaking down. The nightmares were always the same, never able to save the kids in time, The Gate getting reopened and dragging Jane back in, they never seemed to change. It had started to freak the chief out, almost to the point of telling Steve he needed to see someone, but the calls had stopped a few months back, he figured Billy might have a thing to do with it. Billy frowned in confusion, shaking his head as he tried to remember Steve saying anything to him about nightmares, or ever being over when he had them. 

“Not that I know of, and not that I stay with him or anything. He’s never talked about them if that’s what you’re asking.”

Hopper nodded, stepping back a little as Steve got closer. 

“That’s good. Good to hear I mean. Just look after him a little alright, there’s somethings he can’t talk about, but just make sure he’s alright.”

Billy honestly had no idea what the hell was happening, he figured the guy was going to beat them both to a bloody pulp, but instead he was acting like a concerned parent. Billy just nodded, shifting uncomfortably on his heels as he finishes his cigarette, dropping it to the ground and snuffing it out. 

“And of course if you step out of line, harm him, or simply hurt him. Don’t think I won’t kick your ass.”

Ah, there it was. Billy knew it was coming, everyone loved Steve, and Steve was always looking after Jane. Of course he’d be protective of Harrington, not that he blamed the cop. Steve kept a bit of distance from Billy once he was close, obviously not hearing any of the conversation that had just happened. Steve cleared his throat a little nervously, a confused look sweeping across his face when he saw Hopper grin. 

“Don’t think you two are off the hook or getting any special treatment. Tonight is a warning, next time I’ll have no problem dragging your asses into the station or calling your parents. Get your asses home before you catch pneumonia.” 

With that he turned on his heels, heading to his own car as Steve turned to look at Billy. Billy simply shrugged as he started for the car, shaking his head. 

“Pretty sure I just got the dad talk from him. Said he’ll kick my ass if I hurt you.”

Steve laughed as he slid into the passenger seat dragging a hand through his hair. 

“You’re kidding me, he pulled the dad card on you? That’s so embarrassing, I feel like I should apologize.”

Billy shook his head as he started the car, leaning over to kiss the other boy softly. 

“I wouldn’t sweat it, it’s kind of cute, Hopper looking after the babysitter and all.” 

Steve’s cheeks flushed crimson as he smacked the other boys chest. 

“Oh fuck off and take me home. I need to sleep until next week.”

Billy turned the heat up, glancing at Steve as he drove off, finally realizing how in fucking love he really was with the idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hopefully you're ready for the next chapter... cause it won't be as pretty.


End file.
